futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuomintang Republicball
Kuomintang Republicball is the period of the future Chinese history that China was ruled exclusively by the right wing Kuomintang party. During his existence he had as main basis Taiwan and Hebei, he also controlled the entire mainland plus Tibet, Manchuria and parts of Mongolia. Suppose Birth He born after the Internal War Period that China was facing, the right wing anti communist Kuomintang united China after the collapse of the so called "Great Clique of Beijing" the formal name of the socialist bloc led by the Heavenly Movement. The Kuomintang banned the Heavenly Movement as a result of the war. Kuomintang had its major basis and headquarters in Hebei and Taiwan and was the only group capable to take power back and unify China. Though they were the only groups able to take the power, the government the Kuomintang did in China achieved nothing but more war, shame and instability, China did no progress and only became target of warlords and opportunist capitalists during this period. The economic failure The Kuomintang Republicball is well remembered for its economic failure in guiding China throughout its disturbed period of rule. China was victim of several famines and had once more indiscriminate poverty, those at the beginning were not exclusively fault of the new government, since they started due to the Internal Wars period. However, different from the communist governments, they failed in any attempt to definitely end it and improve the economical and social conditions of the Chinese people. First, they tried to follow a corporatist line, in an attempt to show to the people that they were actually nationalists. It however didn’t work well, the autonomy of the markets over the national institutions could only work well with hard economic support of foreign countries. It took however some years till a successor came and fully liberalized it, first with a “liberal conservative” face, since the former corporatism failed to solve the problems, leading to new armed insurgency against the government. China had become a commodity exporter, poverty continued to increase till the end of the Long Seasons War. President Lin Xinya strengthened the liberalization of the economy and fully adopted economic liberalism as a state policy. The failure of liberal policies in solving the country's social problems was usually either blamed on the armed rebels or on “too much” regulations still kept by the government, since ultra liberals were never satisfied, even China being considered one of the world's freer economy in the last years of the Kuomintang government. SEA Holy War The Kuomintang government gave support for Burmese Republicball to remove Rohingyas from the premises as Malaysiaball become far more powerful than themselves. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by his own Capitalist brothers-in-arms American Federationball against Burmese Republicball because of his "Nazism" on Rohingyas just like Nazis did to Jews. After the war, Malaysian victory led the fall of Burmese Republicball, all Burmese monks were committed war criminals. As in punishment for their "ethnic cleanisng", the monks either permanent jail sentence or expulsion from their homeland and either the temples destroyed or become other centers. Meanwhile Kuomintangball beg American Federationball and Independent State of Malaysiaball a chance to spare his reign. Rise of The Future Holy War Although he does not involve in war against Turkeyball, he was under attack by Mongols from steppes and Manchurian territories. They were trying to expand their territory with help from Ottoman Uyghurball, he seems involve in war alongside Crusaders. Death After the shame the incompetent Kuomintang government made China pass in the war with the Burmese and Malaysians, the people became more angry and now the resistance of the Heavenly Movement gained more popular strenght. The communists of the People’s Swordball were leading the Heavenly Movement and their speech only grew with the shameful politics of the Kuomintang government. The People's Sword said that it was a time for communism finally advance in one more step toward the future within Heavenlism. The government lost the control of Beijing after five years violent siege and later fought a new siege this time in Taiwan with its naval force against the communists just to after four years of intense combat be defeated once more and China become entirely communist. Ideology *Chinese Nationalism *Authoritarianism *Tridemism (historical, not widely used) *National Conservatism *Right Wing Populism *Right Wing Nationalism *Corporatism (beginning) *Liberal Conservatism *Economic Liberalism (after, widely used) *Fascism (factions) *Anti Communism Relationships Friends American Federationball - Best Capitalist friend. Thanks for restoring my power back against that damn Communists but WHY YOU SUPPORT KEBABS THAT TRIED TO ATTACK MY BROTHER?!! Burmese Republicball - Best brother. We are proud Buddhism. Independent State of Malaysiaball - Another Capitalist friend AND HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO ATTACK MY BROTHER?!!! South Japanball - Best Oriental sister, I like your Anime. I support you against that Fascist north! Goryeo Republicball - I like your anime too. But South Japanball has better waifu than yours! Enemies Mongol Manchuriaball - OH YOU ARE THE WORST!!! GIVE BACK MANCHURIA!!! AND ALSO NEVER HARM US!!! YOU WORST MONGOLS!!! NEVER RULE CHINA WITH YOUR FOREIGN ATTITUDE!!! ''' New Soviet Unionball - '''NEVER FORGET YOU TRIED TO ANSCHLUSS ME WITH YOUR DIRTY IDEOLOGY!! NOW I HAVE RETURN!! Socialist Republic of Indonesiaball - YOU STUPID COMMUNIST!!! YOU TRIED TO SYMPATHIZE YOUR INFLUENCE UPON MY BROTHER HEH?!! North Japanball - STOP BULLYING YOUR SISTER YOU IDIOT!!! AND ALSO NEVER FORGET WW2 AND NANKING!!! I HATE YOU FOR THOSE!!! PR Taiwanball - IDIOT COMMIE REBEL OF A SHIT!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROYED MY HEADQUARTERS IN TAIWAN?? I WILL BEHEAD YOU!! United Chinaball - YOU STUPID COMMIE OF A SHIT YOU DESTROYED ME!! Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Communist Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Mongol Category:Republic Category:Pro-Thai Category:Tibetball Category:Taiwanball Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Blue white Category:Manchu-speaking Category:Buddhist Category:Big Category:Nukes Category:Good Cuisine Category:Can into space Category:Tea Lovers Category:Christian Category:Taoism Category:Confucianism